Currently, the number of applications available to users for use on their computing devices is countless. Many applications and files (e.g., data files, video, images, libraries, etc.) are of significant sizes that may take up a large percentage of disk space on the devices, and available memory may not be able to keep up with the demands of applications. These issues are especially prevalent with smaller computing devices (e.g., mobile devices such as smart phones or tablets) that may have even less disk space and/or memory. Furthermore, users tend to install and/or use applications and files based on current contextual need. For example, on a business trip to a large city, a user may install a few local applications for public transportation, traffic, restaurants, sightseeing, etc. In addition, the user may install an application that was developed for a particular conference the user is attending there. Upon returning home, the user may no longer have a contextual need for those applications, but may forget to remove them, leaving them to occupy precious system resources and clutter a user interface of a computing device. No known solutions provide optimized application management and archival based on contextual relevancy and user behavior.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.